Episode 9536 (17th August 2018)
Plot Neither Rana nor Kate can sleep with their respective family troubles, Scared he might die, Rana is desperate to see her dad. Kate suggests to a hurt Rana that she pretends to her mother that she's dumped her. Rana refuses. Peter and Carla are awkward with each other when they meet. Imran advertises for a secretary for the firm. Gina determines to find a hotshot solicitor for Sally. Kate and Rana beg Imran to speak with Saira for them but he refuses. Carla introduces herself to the Underworld staff as their new boss. Sarah worries for her job. Carol suggests Sean pitches himself outside the hospital for better takings. Faye tells Seb that he could visit her in Durham but it's clear he's not keen. Saira meets Imran in the cafe but she refuses to listen to his pleas about Rana. She also blanks her daughter when she sees her in the street and drives off. Billy sees how upset she is and tries to comfort her. Carla tells Sarah her job is safe and gives her a small pay rise into the bargain. Referring to Peter, Michelle tells Carla she doesn't set herself any boundaries. Billy tells Rana he'll help her. Leanne is unimpressed with Peter's news and they row. Sean has to hide when Billy and Rana approach the hospital. Audrey receives a letter and hurries Gail out of the salon so she can read it - it's a visiting order from Lewis. Billy distracts Saira out of Hassan's room. Peter announces his investment to the pleased factory staff. Gina suggests Paula Martin as a solicitor to Sally. She isn't impressed as she remembers her being a snobby princess at school. Saira sees Rana trying to sneak into her father's room and physically pulls her away. Carla tells Michelle that her fears about Peter are unfounded. Rowing in the hospital corridor, Rana lies to her mother that she's split up with Kate. Gary is not best pleased when Sarah tells him she's organised Gail to do the books at the yard but has to hide his feelings. Peter resigns from Street Cars. Gail is staggered to see that Lewis has deposited £40,000 into her bank account. Audrey visits Lewis. Saira gets Rana to swear that she's telling the truth in order that she can see her father. Rana does so, denying Kate. Cast Regular cast *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Oliver Battersby- Emmanuel & Jeremiah Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Carol - Emma Hartley-Miller *Saira Habeeb - Kim Vithana *Hassan Habeeb - Kriss Dosanjh Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Underworld - Office *Audrey's *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Entrance, corridor and Hassan Habeeb's room *Highfield Prison - Visiting room *Red Rec Notes *The main entrance to the MediaCity studios doubled as the entrance to Weatherfield General. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kate comes up with a solution for a desperate Rana; Lewis shocks Audrey and Gail; and Peter throws in his lot with Carla. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,992,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Carla Connor: "Peter knows where he stands, okay?" Michelle Connor: "Hmm! Yeah, it's not where he stands that bothers me. It's where he flippin' well lies down." Category:2018 episodes